I and He, She and Me NaLu
by Mitso
Summary: Natsu hasn't heard of anything about his wife since her funeral. There was no body of course, considering what happened. With his two twin children, he survives for them. Five years after Lucy's death, a hyper blonde decides to clash into his life. Neither of them know what will happen. Neither of them know what has happened. No one expects the truth.
1. chapter 1

_Natsu opened his eyes slowly. The voice of his beloved wife filled his ears. He looked to his right and saw her on the ground. Nashi and Igneel, his pair of two week old twins, were safely in her arms. A wild tyrant had attacked them, and Natsu had gotten knocked out during the midst of the battle. He quickly ran over to find her blood draining quickly. Natsu quivered as her eyes looked up at him. The life in them was leaking quickly._

 _"Natsu..."_

 _"L-Lucy... It's gonna be okay..."_

 _"Natsu... You need to go."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Take Iggy... And Nashi. All three of us will die if you don't. You can come back for me..."_

 _"No, I can-"_

 _"Natsu, Igneel is wounded. Please... They're my whole world... you and them. I wouldn't want to live if one of you got severely injured. Natsu... Please."_

 _"A-Alright... You'll be okay though, Lucy."_

 _"Natsu?"_

 _"H-Hmm?"_

 _"Don't cry... I love you more than anything, okay?"_

 _"I-I love you too L-Luce. I'll be back."_

 _That was his biggest mistake to be made in life. When he returned for his wife, a trail of blood led to her wedding ring. Wolves had eaten her._

Natsu sprung out of bed when he felt sudden impact on his stomach. Igneel smiled up at him. The father laughed and ruffled his five year old son's hair. Nashi had burnt toast on a plate in her hands.

"Daddy! We made you breakfast in bed!!! I used my fire!"

"Nashi, that's great!!! I'll eat it right up! Now you two go get ready for the guild."

"Yessir!"

His toddlers scampered away, and he smiled sweetly before munching down the burnt toast. He glanced at the picture of his wife. She smiled brightly at the Natsu in the picture. Her eyes were lit up with love, happiness, and life.

Then he blinked.

Natsu pulled on his one sleeved jacket and his white harem pants. After pulling on sandals, Natsu tied his hair into a messy man bun. He grabbed his toddlers before rushing to the guild.

"Guys! Guess who's back!!"

As he pushed the guild doors open, he found everyone staring at him. Confusion swept over him.

"What?"

"Natsu, I need for you to take a look in the infirmary."

"What? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Something you need to see."

Natsu quirked an eyebrow before slowly walking to the infirmary. On the bed, a white sheet was folded over a male body. Erza was beside it, sleeping peacefully. He slowly pulled it back. Blonde hair and pale skin.

Pulling the sheet farther down, Natsu slowly revealed a young male most likely arounf the age of 22. He was very well muscled, and the baggy white boxers he had on caught Natsu's eye. He was the only one to wear BAGGY boxers...

Then the man's eyes fluttered awake. Natsu jumped back when he met a pair of very familiar brown eyes.

"Ah..."

"U-Uhm..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Ahm... I'm Lucas."

"Lu... Cas?"

"Mm... Mhm."

"You seem famili-"

"Haha... I don't think we've met."

"What's your last name?"

"U-Um... Drago."

"Lucas Drago..."

"Mhm."

"Middle name?"

"Uh... Austin!"

"Lucas Austin Drago. You're right we haven't met."

Lucas smiled warmly and nodded. He stood up and stretched noisily. Natsu was a foot taller than him, and he stared at him confused.

He reminded him of Lucy... So much.

"Ah! I'm fully awake. Do you have any clothes that could fit me?"

"Hm..."

Natsu pulled off his vest and wrapped it around the boy. Blush scattered across Lucas' face. The sight of Natsu's extremely buff chest made him crazy.

"Um... Lucas, you okay? You... Urm... Seem red."

"I-I'm fine!"

"Okay. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Get you some clothes."

Lucas followed Natsu out of the infirmary's windows, and they walked to a nearby shop. Natsu helped him pick out clothes, and soon Lucas was dressed in his own clothes. With a black and white vest, blue skinny jeans, black converse, and a galaxy t shirt, Natsu had to admit the boy was cute.

"It's getting dark out, Natsu."

"It is."

"Should I stay in the infirmary?"

"Ah? No. You can come home with me. I hope you don't mind toddlers, haha!"

"No!!! I love kids!!!!"

"Good."

Lucas immediately fell in love with Nashi and Igneel. Natsu couldn't believe the resemblance of Iggy and Lucas. They were exactly alike...

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"Of course! We're here!!"

Lucas looked up from Iggy to see a small, cute cottage. Flowers were well tended around it. He smiled happily.

"It's perfect! Thank you for letting me stay with you, Natsu."

"My pleasure..."

"Mm... Are you married?"

"Well... I'm in love. My wife is my true love and always will be. I'm bound to her and only her. She owns my heart, my kids, my mind, and my body."

"Where is she? I want to meet her!"

"She's dead."

"O-Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's alright. She's still my baby. I'll love her no matter if she's living, dead, or what."

"That's sweet, Natsu."

"Just speaking the truth. You can have my bed. I'll sleep with the kids. Goodnight, Lucas."

"Goodnight Natsu."

As Lucas climbed into Natsu's comfy bed, a scent filled his nostrils. It made his head pound. Fire... Bourbon... Natsu. His scent...

Lucas stared at the picture on the bed stand. The woman in it looked very happy with Natsu.

She was beautiful. By far the most beautiful woman Natsu had ever seen, obviously.

He smiled. Natsu was a sweet guy.

 _W_ _ho am I?_

 _I'm Lucas Austin Drago. I'm not married. I'm not looking for a relationship._

 _Why does everything here seem so..._

 _ **familiar?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Natsu!! Natsu look!!!"_

 _"Ugh... What."_

 _Lucy and Natsu had just gotten out of a fight. It was a major one too. Of course he wasn't in the mood for anything. He turned around and seen the pregnancy test Lucy held in her hand._

 _"What about it?"_

 _"It's positive!!!"_

 _"Wh-"_

 _Natsu suddenly realized what she was saying. Lucy was pregnant. Tears of happiness filled his eyes as he picked her up and squeezed her._

 _"N-Natsu! Too tight!"_

 _"Ah! Sorry!!! Luce..."_

 _"Natsu, I'm sorry for fighting... I really am. I love you more than anything. You're amazing."_

 _"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you... I love you too, baby."_

 _"Yay!"_

 _"You're adorable."_

 _"H-Hey!!! Shush!"_

 _"Never, love."_

Natsu blinked. He had moved to the couch in the middle of the night. Lucas was staring down at him.

"You talk in your sleep."

"Uh..."

"I made breakfast!"

"Hm? Why?"

"So you can eat! Iggy and Nashi already had their fill. Happy came by and said it was his day to baby sit."

"Oh... Yeah it is. What did you cook?"

"Bacon, pancakes and scrambled eggs."

"Nice."

"Mhm!"

"Did you eat?"

"I wanted to eat with you."

"Okay."

Natsu stretched before following Lucas to the kitchen. The food was delicious. It had a very familiar taste...

"It's good!"

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go to the guild?"

"Actually, I'm gonna hang out around town."

"Why? Haven't you joined?"

"Of course!"

"Wait where's your guildmark? I didn't see it."

Lucas held out his right hand. On the back of it, Fairy Tail's emblem was marked on the skin in bright pink.

"O-Oh my..."

"Natsu? Are you alright?"

"Y-You..."

Natsu glared up at Lucas, who took his hand away fearfully. The table was suddenly flipped over. Fire engulfed Natsu's hand as he grabbed Lucas' shirt.

"Why are you here?!?"

"N-Natsu-"

"STOP TAUNTING ME DAMMIT!"

Lucas yelped in pain as his chest skin began to burn. Natsu's cheeks were flooded with tears, and he finally realized what he was doing. The fire went out.

Tears trailed down Lucas' bright pink cheeks. Natsu looked at the wound he had inflicted on the poor boy's chest. Four dots from Natsu's knuckles were burnt onto his collarbone.

"O-Ow..."

"Lucas, I-"

"Please let me go, you're hurting me..."

Natsu gently let the blonde go. He clutched the burn tightly.

"Lucas, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine..."

"No it's not. You just... You remind me a lot of my wife. She had her guild mark on the same place... In the same color."

"Oh."

"That's why I freak out a lot around you. I almost kissed you when I first seen you..."

"It's okay. You seem familiar to me."

"Maybe we knew each other in another life. Another world..."

"Mhm."

Natsu's face was half an inch from Lucas'. Now that he was closer, Lucas hahad Lucy's eyes. Deep brown... Like chocolate. And golden hues...

Lucas' cheeks were burning red. Natsu closed his eyes and smiled when he felt the small blonde's lips against his own.

 _Warm... Soft... Sweet... Passionate._

The kiss ended.

"Natsu..."

Natsu opened his eyes. He pulled away quickly, his cheeks turning pinker than his hair.

"Uhm... I-I... Sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"I just... I don't know. I thought I was straight, but you... You remind me so much of her. You're cute, small, fragile yet strong, pale, blonde... Pretty, you're an amazing cook and you seem so sweet and kind..."

"Natsu, it's okay. It was just a kiss."

"But... Lucas... I want more."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Please let me kiss you again..."

"U-Uhm..."

"Please..."

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Why do_ _you always cook in an apron? Gray said Juvia cooks in nothing."_

 _"Then go marry Juvia."_

 _"No way!"_

 _"Oh? Why not?"_

 _Natsu smiled sweetly and wrapped his strong arms around his wife's tiny waist._

 _"Well first off... She isn't blonde."_

 _"So you have a thing for blondes? Then why don't you marry... Sting?!?"_

 _"Ew! He doesn't have chocolate colored eyes. Nor does he have my heart."_

 _"Then who does?"_

 _"You~"_

Natsu looked into Lucas' eyes. Chocolate. Sweet milk chocolate infused with caramel. A sudden knock on the door startled the two.

"Lucas-sannnnnnn"

Levy!

Lucas rushed to the door to meet his blue haired friend.

"Hello Levy-chan!"

"Halloooooo! You're staying with Natsu, I see. As I predicted..."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're jusy like Lu-chan!"

"Lu...chan?"

"Mhm! Lucy! Lucy Dragneel!!! Natsu's wife."

"I thought she-"

"Oh... Yeah. She... She is."

"You seem sad. Are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine."

"It's her, isn't it?"

"Who?"

"Lucy!"

"Oh... Yeah. She... She was really important to everyone in the guild. A best friend to each and every one of us if you ask me. But especially to Natsu..."

Levy peered behind Lucas' shoulder to see Natsu staring at another picture frame of his late lover.

"He misses her."

"Yeah... He told me about her."

"This is the first time he's cared about someone joining the guild ever since Wendy joined!"

"Really?"

"Yep!!! Hey, by the way, what's your magic?"

"I'm a celestial mage!!!"

"Oh co-... What... the..."

"I have ten of the golden keys and a ton of silver ones. Do you want to meet my pet?"

"L-Let me guess. Plue?"

"Huh? How'd you know?!?"

 ** _"Lucy-chan."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXXX**

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. She heard faint snoring beside her. A white sheet covered her face.

Suddenly, someone began to gradually pull it back. She immediately pretended to be asleep.

"Eh? I swear she smelt awake... Oi! Open your eyes!!"

Lucy obediently opened her eyes. A pair of familiar onyx orbs stared down at her.

"Hallooooo!"

"Um... Hello."

The woman looked familiar. She had pink hair, tan skin, and looked masculine for her age and gender.

"You seem familiar. Do we know each other?"

"Uh... No no. Who are you? Where am I??"

"I'm Natsumi Drago!"

"Natsu... mi?"

"Mhm!! Strange name, I know."

"No it isn't."

"If you say so! What's your name, lady?"

"Lucy. Lucy Dragneel."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Luce."

"You too."

Lucy stood up and stretched. Her back popped loudly making Natsumi wince.

"Just how long have you been laying down for?"

"A while.."

"I can tell. Your bones are popping so loud, it's like they're shattering!"

"Haha, don't worry, I'd tell you if I felt a bone bust."

Lucy looked to the left side of the bed. A man with white hair was asleep, almost as if he had been waiting on Lucy. His head was shaved and faded on the sides, and the hair on the top of his head was long and pulled into a bun.

He looked like someone she once knew.

"That's Miraj."

"Miraj?"

"Mhm! He makes amazing fire chicken, you know."

"Okay."

"Soooo... You married?"

"Um... No, I don't think so. I'm sorry, I can't remember anything but sleeping. I've been asleep for quite some time, I think."

"You know your name, that's all I need."

"I suppose."

"You need clothes. That undergarment outfit is going to get you raped."

"You're right."

Natsumi handed her a one sleeved jacket. Lucy pulled it on quickly. It smelt like cinnamon and camp fire.

"Let's go buy you some then!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Natsumi looked at_ _Lucas suspiciously. Her husband had just presented her with a ring. The jewel was bright orange and red. Like fire..._

 _He was on one knee, making her even more puzzled._

 _"Uh... Luke, what are you doing?"_

 _"H-Huh?"_

 _"I asked you what you were doing, you crayon! And you guys call me dull..."_

 _Lucas looked slightly hurt by this. Blush had spread across his face long ago, when he was babbling about something. Natsumi had gotten distracted by Joy, her flying blue companion._

 _"I-I..."_

 _Natsumi felt her heart slightly crack when tears trickled down Lucas' red cheeks._

 _"L-Luke! What's wrong?!?"_

 _"N-Nothing..."_

 _He stood up and put the ring box back into his jean pocket. Natsumi stared at him before realizing what he had been doing._

 _"Luke... Baby, were you proposing?"_

 _"Y-Yes I was..."_

 _"Oh... Joy distracted me, I'm sorry."_

 _"I did no such thing! Liar!!"_

 _"Okay.."_

 _"Can I answer the proposal?"_

 _"Sure I guess..."_

 _"Yes."_

Natsumi smiled happily at her two twin children. Nash and Igni had been coloring while she was in the infirmary. Lucy looked at the kids brightly.

"You're a mom!!!"

"Yep."

"What are their names?"

"Oh. I don't know. Hey, you dweebs, what's your names again?"

"I'm Nash! I'm five years old, and I can beat you in a battle with fireeeee!!!"

"Woah, a true dragon!"

"Yeah!!!"

"I'm Igni... I'm a celestial mage, but no one can teach me..."

"Oh is that so, doll?"

"Mhm.. My Daddy was a celestial mage too. Mommy said he joined the spirits... I can't summon any, so I wouldn't know."

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm a celestial mage myself!"

"Really?!?"

"Yep!!! If your Mommy allows you, I can train you!"

"Oh! Mommy Mommy Mommy! Can she PLEEEAAAAASE?"

"Why not twerp?"

"Oh! Oh did you hear her? She said you could!!"

"I heard! I'm Lucy by the way."

"Hai Lucyyyyyy!!"

"Did you say your name was Luigi?"

"No, Natsumi..."

"I heard it too, Mommy!"

"Nash, oh goodness."

"Haha, I'm joking! You're really nice, Lucy."

"Why thank you. And you two are quite the pair. I'm already in love."

"Me too, Lucyyy! When can we start training?"

"Not tonight, dork. It's past your bed time,

and Lucy and I need to go shopping."

"But Mooooooommmmmm-"

"No buts. Levi!"

A very short and pale blue haired man suddenly appeared at Natsumi's side.

"Yessssss?"

"Take Nash and Igni home for me."

"Alrightttyyyyy! Oh! Who's this?"

"This is Lucy. We're going get her new clothes."

"Hello Levi!"

"Helllooooo! It's nice to meet you!"

"Same to you!"

"I better get these two off before their mum kills me. Talk to you later?"

"Okay!"

Levi smiled and waved before rushing off with the Drago toddlers.

"You seem to be a people person..."

"Haha, I guess!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Screams and cries filled Natsu's ears, making his head throb. His hand, most likely broken from the strength Lucy is squeezing it with, had turned white. He could handle all of this. It was physical pain. He was used to it._

 _But not emotional pain._

 _Watching Lucy lay there, tears streaming down her cheeks and a scream ripping from her throat every few seconds, was killing him._

 _No one ever said child birth was so painful to watch._

 _This had been going on for over three hours now._

 _"Natsu?"_

 _Natsu glanced at Mira. She had been helping Levy deliver the baby, but now she was in front of Natsu with a worried look on her face._

 _"We need you to step out."_

 _"What? Why?!?"_

 _"Lucy has just given birth to a baby boy. He isn't crying. Another one's on the way too. We're gonna be busy with reviving her son and making sure she doesn't die in the process of birthing his twin."_

"Natsu!"

"Ah, yes Levy?"

"I need to take Lucas away for a bit."

"Mm?"

"Y'know, to get to know him and stuff!"

"Oh."

"Can I?"

Natsu felt an uneasy feeling rush throughout him. Lucas was smiling up at him, a bright shimmer in his chocolate colored eyes. The dragonslayer felt his heart being squeezed. He couldn't lose those eyes again. That skin, that hair, that smile... Too similar to be lost once more.

"No. He stays here with me."

"Natsu, he isn't an object. You don't own him!"

"So?"

"Ugh... Lucas do you wanna come with me?"

"Not if Natsu doesn't want me to."

"Natsu!"

"Alright Levy-"

"I can take him?!?"

"No but you can take your leave."

"Ehhhhh? Whyyyyyyy?"

"Because Lucas and I need to start preparing lunch for the kids."

"Happy has the kids today!"

"Oh right."

"Stop trying to shoo me off."

"Okay. Then stop trying to stay longer than your presence is wanted."

"That should be a life quote."

"Oh my god, Levy go!"

Levy snickered before finally disappearing out of the house. Lucas looked at Natsu, confused.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because, Lucas, I have plans with you."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Okay!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Natsumi stared at Lucas, his unwavering smile making blush dominate her tan cheeks._

 _"Natsumiiiiiii? You in there? Oi! Earth to Natsumi!"_

 _"Eh? What?"_

 _"Good, you didn't die."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!?"_

 _"Just what it says."_

 _"Idiot..."_

 _Lucas laughed, and Natsumi suddenly felt the need to kiss him. She looked away nervously._

 _"Natsumi, are you okay?"_

 _"You're taunting me!"_

 _"Eh?!? Howwwww?!?"_

 _"Making me want to kiss you..."_

 _"Ah."_

 _"Mhm.."_

 _"Hey, come here. There's something on your lips."_

 _Natsumi looked up at him, and Lucas suddenly pressed his lips against hers._

 _"That something is my own."_

Natsumi was going through clothes racks, trying to find something that wouldn't look outrageously stupid on Lucy's body. The blonde was really skinny, not very muscled, and had the "perfect model body".

"I found something!"

"Please tell me it's not going to be extremely girly."

"I don't know... What do you think?"

Natsumi looked to Lucy, who was standing outside the dressing room.

Lucy had on a white lace bralette, golden thread spiraling throughout the beautiful swirls. A white vest covered her sides, but sadly it couldn't button or zip up. High waisted jean shorts hugged Lucy's hips.

"It looks great... Did you find any shoes?"

"I found some sandals. And don't worry! Everything costs well under 100 jewels."

"You make that sound like it's cheap..."

"It is. I'm paying."

"Whateve- uh no!"

"Yep! Hey!!! They're selling fire chicken next door! You should go get you one."

"Whaaaaa really?!? Do you want anything?"

"An order of fried dumplings!"

"Okay! I'll be back!"

Lucy smirked as Natsumi rushed off. She immediately paid for her clothes as soon as the pinkette disappeared. Within minutes, she was outside with the food. Lucy had been waiting on a bench.

"You paidddddd... Jerk."

"Haha! Well, you paid for my food."

"So?"

Lucy smiled at Natsumi. She blushed, her eyebrows knitting together as it reminded her of Lucas' smile.

They looked exactly alike.

Her, Lucas, and Igni seemed like triplets...


	8. Chapter 8

_The breeze blew through Natsu's spiky pink locks. His grumpy expression seemed to intensify._

 _"Natsu, stop looking so glum. It's winter!Snow, ice skating, Christmas, hot cocoa..."_

 _"Oh, and Frosty the Snowman too."_

 _"Yeah! Wait. Stop being sarcastic, jerk."_

 _"Ugh..."_

 _"I'm going to the guild."_

 _"Whatever..."_

There were happy memories, then there were cold ones. Natsu glanced at Lucas again, who was staring at a photo of Lucy.

"She's really pretty."

"Yeah, she is. Smart, kind, funny..."

"She looks perfect."

"She wasn't. She had flaws, but that's what I loved most about her."

"Corny?"

"Ha... Well, that was one of her quotes. She was REALLY cheesy!"

"That's good! But what do you mean that was one of her quotes?"

"She wrote a letter to me, and she always told me that."

"Oh. Do you still have the letter?"

"It's framed. In that drawer over there if you really wanna see it."

"I believe that that would be invading privacy."

"I don't mind. Come here, I'll show you her ring. People say it's really cool."

Lucas curiously smiled before walking over to him. Natsu slid open a drawer and took out a small velvet ring box. Inside was a piece of jewelry that seemed very familiar to him. The blonde took it out carefully.

A silver band, with swirls and lacey patterns carved into the metal, held a beautiful reddish orange jewel. Its appearance was like fire. Small diamonds surrounded it.

Inside the ring, a small sentence made his heart stop.

 _I promise, I will, I do._

Lucas suddenly was on his knees, and Natsu immediately caught the ring midair.

"Hey! Don't do that!!"

"I-I..."

"We could've dropped it..."

"I'm married."

"What?"

"I'm married."

"I thought you said you were single!"

"I thought I was! But... I read the ring and then... I proposed with that ring!"

"Huh?!? No you didn't! I did!!!"

"Yes I did!!! I proposed to Natsumi!!!!!"

"You did no-"

The door suddenly burst open, and Levy and Gajeel stood panting in the doorway.

"Natsu. Natsu we need to tell you something."

"What? You just left like... an hour ago!"

"I know, but you'll want to hear this. So will Lucas."

"What is it, Levy?"

Levy and Gajeel stepped inside before hurriedly sealing all of the windows and doors.

"It's Lucy."

"You mean Lucy Lucy?"

"Yes. She's alive."

"What?!?!? Where is she?!? Why didn't she come back?!?!?"

"SHE DID! But... Not as a SHE. LUCAS is LUCY."

"Levy, you have officially lost your marbles."

"No I haven't. Lucy wasn't eaten by wolves."

"Then what? She went through a gender change?"

"No. The Spirit King sent her to another realm."

"What?!?"

"There are two realms I read about today. Lucas comes from the dimension of Seitenka. I think it means gender switch. Everything happens at the same time, everything happens the same way, kinda. Well... There are some differences but... It's basically the same. Lucas was on the way home with his wife-"

"Natsumi! That's her name! She's short, masculine, tan, and has pink hair! And scars where Natsu does!!!"

"Okay, Natsumi."

"And I got hurt! By a tyrant!!! It came out of no where, and Natsumi passed out. Igni, my daughter, was injured, and Natsumi couldn't take all three of us so I made her take Igni and Nash, my son. I crawled to a nearby tree, and I took off my wedding ring just in case something happened to me, like if I were to be eaten by something, she would have something left. The next thing I remember is waking up with Natsu."

"So... You're... Lucy?"

"And you're Natsumi... And Levy is Levi, and Mira is Miraj, and Happy is Joy, and Igneel is Igni, and Nash is Nashi and-"

"Slow down, pedro."

"Sorry... How do I get home? No offense but... I have kids. I need to be home with my wife."

"We don't know how you are going to get home."

"B-But I have t-"

"You will! You'll go back, and our Lucy will return. Sound good Natsu?"

"It sounds better than anything in the world."

"Wait..."

"What is it Lucas?"

"I didn't remember Natsumi. Would Lucy remember Natsu?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She could marry someone!"

"Oh my... Lucas. Are you planning on marrying anyone here?"

"No...?"

"Then Lucy isn't marrying anyone either."

"Oh."


	9. Chapter 9

_Natsu looked at Lucy carefully. She had on a nervous smile which was strange for her. Blush covered her face. She was hiding something, definitely._

 _"Luce. What are you hiding."_

 _"Wh-What? I don't know what you're talking about!"_

 _"Then why are you so flustered?"_

 _"Levy whispered something to me yesterday, and it's coming back."_

 _"Oh."_

 _Natsu was kind of hurt. Today was his birthday, well the day he said he wanted it to be a few months prior. His own wife had forgotten. They arrived at the guild, and Lucy stood behind him, waiting for him to open the doors._

 _Inside, the guild was dark. Completely dark. Confused, he looked around. A sudden "SURPRISE" made him jump. Blush raided his cheeks, and everyone happily surrounded him. Mira held a cake, Makarov held a plate of fire chicken, and everyone else had presents. The guild lights switched on. Banners were strung, balloons everywhere, and a strong fire was burning in the middle of the guild. It was safely concealed to not burn any of the wood flooring or rest of the guild._

 _"Happy birthday Natsuuuu!"_

 _"Uh... Guys... Wow. Just... Thank you..."_

 _"Don't thank us, Natsu. Lucy was the one who planned everything out."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _The pinkette whipped around to the small blonde. She smiled up at him, happily._

 _"I thought you forgot about my birthday..."_

 _"I'd never forget that, you dork!! You're too important to me. I love you too much!"_

Natsu and Lucas were now at the library. Lucas was helping Levy and Gajeel, and Natsu was staring at a newspaper from a few years prior.

 **Lucy Dragneel, age twenty, has been pronounced dead by her beloved guild, Fairy Tail. The mage has been loved by many. Her husband, Natsu Dragneel, will raise their two twin children with his partner, Happy. The celestial mage we all know will never be forgotten.**

He laughed. For once he could read those lines and giggle at them. The librarian who had been watching him looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

She shook her head and went back to work. He shrugged and found Lucas beside him.

"Hey Luke."

"You finally noticed me!"

"Yep. What do you need?"

"Nothing. Levy and Gajeel said for me to take a break!"

"Good!"

"What are you reading about??"

"Uh-"

"Ah! Lucyyyyyy!"

"Yeah."

"I guess it's really fulfilling to know she isn't gone. She'll be back soon, too!!"

"Yep! I will miss you though."

"Why?"

"Well. You're just like her, Lucas. I'll have my original Lucy back, but I'll lose the male version of her."

"Oh. Well, same with you and Natsumi, I guess. I don't know how I forgot that idiot..."

"Idiot?"

"Haha, yeah! She's my idiot, my baby, my babe, my wife, my everything. She's mah lady."

"Ew, corny. Yeah, you're definitely Lucy alright."

"Hey!!!"

Natsu laughed, and Lucas hit his chest playfully. The pinkette suddenly stopped laughing and glared at Lucas. He immediately went blank.

"RIP me."

"Precisely."

A kiss landed on his forehead, making the blank expression go to fluster.

"H-Hey! Jerk!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for not updating in like... a month. I changed the plot, and then I got frustrated when I realized I'd have to edit the next few upcoming chapters (I'd already wrote them). I and He, She and Me will continue updating 2-? times a week. Sometimes I get excited over the storyline and end up writing a lot._**

 _Natsu plopped on the bed, sighing intently as he smothered himself in the blankets. Lucy giggled and sat down beside him. The two had just gotten back from a week long job that had worn Natsu out with all of the travelling._

 _"So what do you want for di-"_

 _Lucy's question was cut off by a snore from Natsu. She smiled warmly before leaving theit bedroom silently._

Natsumi quickly devoured her chicken. She glanced at Lucy who was smiling at her knees.

"Uh... You have really nice knees and all, but it's kindaaaa creepy for you to be staring at them and smiling like that."

"Mm? Oh, sorry. I just... You remind me a lot of someone!"

"Huh? Who?"

"I can't exactly recall... He was really close to me, I do know that. I remember what he lookes like too!"

"Describe him then! Maybe I know him."

"Well, he has pink, spiky hair, onyx eyes, a really muscular build, he's really tan, and he's also taller than me. Like... by a foot maybe?"

"How do I remind you of him?"

"Well... You seem to be a dragon slayer, from the way you act."

"HEY WHAT'S THAT MEAN?"

"No no no! I mean.. Like. You're really strong and kind! And you have a good appetite!"

"... That I do. But, yes. I am a fire dragon slayer! Daughter of Igni!"

"... Igni?"

"Yeah! Oh. No, not MY daughter. My mom! That's where my daughter got her name."

"Oh!"

"Yeah!!! Well, we best be getting back to the guild. I have a hunch something's happened..."


End file.
